


126: “The salad here is really good.” - “Do I look like a rabbit?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [126]
Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dinner Date, F/M, First Date, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nervousness, Pre-Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Relationship, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	126: “The salad here is really good.” - “Do I look like a rabbit?”

**126: “The salad here is really good.” - “Do I look like a rabbit?”**

* * *

"The salad here is really good." Henry added as he finally glanced over the menu at Charlotte and then Jasper.

Jasper didn’t even seem to be paying attention as the boy was too busy looking around the fancy restaurant pointing even single activities that happened in the background.

Charlotte gently placed her menu down giving Henry the driest look she could make, "Do I look like a rabbit?"

"No. No. No. No. No. I-I just trying to nevermind." Henry muttered as he dropped his head back down to hide behind his menu. He felt like a fault. All week he’s been planning the perfect first date for him, Jasper and Charlotte. Now he ruined it.

Charlotte rolled her eyes before reaching over to poke Jasper in the shoulder gaining his attention back. "Henry you still one of my best friends even if we're trying out something different now. Just talk to us like you normally do."

"You sure I didn't ruin this already?" Henry asked peaking around the menu.

Jasper laughed, “Of course not dude.:

"How about we ditch this place and go get some pizza.” Charlotte suggested.

“And have a movie marathon!” Jasper added.

"Cheesy breadsticks too?" Henry stated.

"How do you think I am? Always cheesy breadsticks." Charlotte confirmed. Standing up she gently placed her napkin on the table before motioning for her boys to follow her.


End file.
